


Tiny Show

by fullfirefafar



Series: Lil Stuff for People [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bede being cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Once again, Gloria holds her title as Champion. After every battle, she and her opponent walk towards the center of the field to congratulate each other.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Lil Stuff for People [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Tiny Show

“ONCE AGAIN, OUR GLORIOUS CHAMPION HOLDS HER TITLE FOR 4 YEARS IN A ROW!!!”

The crowd goes wild at the announcement and aftermath of the battle. Ares, the ever exuberant Cinderace, runs around the field with such burning vigour. Trails of ash are left in his wake, and the fire starter merely fills the field with more sparks and ashes as marks of his victory.

Gloria laughs, amused at her starter’s flash of victory. Crimson eyes then dart forward, towards the beautiful man who stands on the other end of the field. A smile beams like the sun above. Trickles of sweat coat her face and body, and her famous red jacket is slung comfortably around her shoulder.

He doesn’t look too shabby himself. She wants to look closer.

As cheers go wild at the results of the Champion Cup, both Champion and Leader walk towards the center of the field.

“Congratulations,” he said once they stand before each other. “Though it’s not much of a surprise, I have to admit, I almost had you there in stealing your title once and for all.” A cocky smirk curls his lips for someone who had lost the battle. Sweat shines under the bright lights of the stadium. A hot flash of pink is vivid in such pale, porcelain cheeks. Though white hair is in disarray, Bede looks ever so beautiful as if he was undisturbed in the first place.

She wants to run her fingers through that puffy hair.

“Well,” She shrugs, then pops another delightful laugh, “sorry to break your dreams of stealing my title again.” Her smile widens. Her right hand is outstretched.

His smirk swirls to a cheeky grin. “There’s one thing I did succeed in stealing, though.”

“Oh?” Head tilts slightly to the left. Bede finds her utterly adorable. “What’s that?”

Without a word, he takes her hand. But instead of a normal handshake, shock jolts her from the down up to feel his lips on the back of her hand.

“I stole your heart…” Voice merely a whisper only for her, Bede looks up, violet eyes glint in mischievous admiration.

No words are absent from Gloria for a few long seconds. Only the blush in her face is a clear reaction, and one Bede intends to remember until the end of time.

Finally, her smile returns, and he feels himself breathless as if it is the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

The crowd only goes absolutely ballistic at their little show of affection.

**_END_ **


End file.
